A plurality of single detent mode spool valves are used to support the need for multiple modes of operation of certain hydraulic equipment such as an implement lift using hydraulic cylinders, or an auger or trencher chain drive motor. Using technology of this type requires that separate manual spool valves be incorporated for each distinct mode of operation that is required.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a single multiple detent mode manual spool valve.
A further object of this invention is to provide a manual spool valve that allows the operator to select the detent functions for the manual spool valve by simply selecting the appropriate mode on the relief valve and placing the actuator in the associated position.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a manual spool valve that enhances the safe control of the equipment of which it is a part.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.